


Angel in the Alley

by Gimme_a_Hand_Scaevola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse reference is blink and you miss it light, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimme_a_Hand_Scaevola/pseuds/Gimme_a_Hand_Scaevola
Summary: Teenage Dean and Sam are left alone, as usual, in a motel room to fend for themselves. On his way home from a food run, Dean sees something amiss down an alley. He expected a monster, not a young angel, wounded from a fight.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

“Dean, I’m hungry,” Sam whined. 

Dean took any excuse to close his math book, grinning at Sam, “What do you wanna eat, Sammy? There’s a grocery store like three blocks away, I’ll get us something.” 

“No Spaghetti-o’s,” Sam said, going back to his own textbook. 

“We gotta look up that stuff for dad tonight too,” Dean said, pulling on his boots and jacket, “You got the books from the library right?” 

“Yeah, but I have a test tomorrow.” 

“It’s important, Sammy.” 

Sam glared at him, the picture of indignation, “So is this.” 

Dean lost his edge immediately, “Whatever, I’ll do it when I get back.” 

He left the crummy motel room and shoved his hands into his pockets against the cold, walking up the street to the store. He’d have to be smart, he didn’t want to run out of cash. He grabbed a basket and sauntered through the aisles. Bread, peanut butter, ramen noodles, Lucky Charms because even if they were too expensive, they were Sammy’s favorite. 

This still promised to be an ok night. Sammy would probably eventually help him do dad’s research and they could watch a movie or something in the background. He’d call in the info tomorrow for his dad to use on the hunt. He didn’t particularly care that he wasn’t going to finish his math homework, his dad would be back in three weeks anyway and they’d be on to a different school. 

He paid for the food at the register and headed back toward the motel with his plastic bag. He was crossing the alley behind the motel when something made him stop. The light over the motel’s back door flickered down the alley. He stopped and looked at it. It flickered again. 

A shiver went down his spine, the hair rose up on the back of his neck.. 

He put down the bag of food and drew his knife, flipping it open and stepping cautiously down the alley. 

“Hey, somebody down here?” he said, breath misting in front of him. 

A strained voice responded from the ground behind the dumpster, “Yes.” 

“Who-who are you?” He flexed his fingers around the handle of the knife. He didn’t know what sort of thing messed up the lights and hid in alleys. 

“I think-I think I require… assistance.” The voice sounded like this was a foreign concept, but it was young and more lost than angry, not exactly like an angry spirit. 

“Ok, I’m gonna come back there, but if you jump out at me I’m gonna be pissed,” he warned, covering up his fear with bravado. 

“I do not believe I am… currently capable of that.” 

Dean edged around the dumpster, knife held up. He expected at any second for something big and awful to screech and leap out at him. But when he rounded the dumpster he saw who was talking. A boy about his own age was sitting on the ground, bloody and holding his ribs. 

“Shit, what happened to you?” he said, dropping to his knees and helping him sit up. 

The boy was pale, with wild dark hair, slightly matted by blood. He gasped when he saw Dean illuminated by the flickering light. Blood ran down the side of his face, but if Dean didn’t know any better he would say that his eyes, shining a spectacular blue looked… reverent. 

“I’m Dean Winchester,” He said, pulling the kid to sit up. 

He put his hand over Dean’s while it touched his lapel, “Dean Winchester. I know.” 

Dean frowned at him, “What do you mean, you know? Who are you?” 

“My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord.” 

Dean made a face, “Like hell you are. I don’t think angels usually get their ass kicked behind motels.” 

“N-no, that’s true. Heaven was clear that I was not to engage in any fights.” 

“Heaven? You off your meds, pal?” 

“No, I do not take medication, I came to observe… there was a demon.” 

This got his attention, “A demon? A real demon?” he narrowed his eyes, “How’d you know it was a demon?” 

“I can see their true faces which hide behind their vessels.” 

“Right. What about its eyes?” 

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, “Like all demons, his eyes were black.” 

Dean’s blood ran cold. “Where’d it go?” 

Castiel shuddered in pain but lifted his hand to point down the alley, “I smote it. But the fight was… unforgiving.” 

“Smote it?” Dean stood up and took a few cautious steps where Castiel was pointing, glancing back at him nervously, “So it’s dead?” 

“Yes, Dean.” 

He gathered his nerve and turned on his flashlight from his pocket, going down the alley until he saw the body. It was a big man in a dark coat, he was crumpled on the ground. Where his eyes should have been were smoking burnt pits. But he reeked of sulfur. Definitely a demon and definitely dead.

“Holy shit,” he whispered and ran back to Castiel, “You killed a demon. Like a real one.” 

“Dean… please help me. I am hurt.” 

Dean nodded, “I gotta get you up, alright, probably can’t take you to the ER, right?” 

“No, that would be ill advised.” 

He got Castiel’s arm over his shoulder and helped pull him up. Castiel whimpered and leaned against him pitifully. “Alright, I’m gonna take you back to my room, Cas.” 

“Cas?”

“Sorry, Castiel.” 

“No- no you can call me Cas.” 

“Ok, Cas, well you’re beat to hell.” 

Cas grinned even while he shivered in pain, “I would be in a great deal more trouble if I were beaten quite that far.” 

Dean laughed, leaving the food to pick up when he got Cas back. “I’ll call my dad, he’ll know what to do.” 

Cas looked up at him, face illuminated by the streetlight now that they were out of the alley, “Only if you must.” 

“He’ll help.” 

“I fear… I fear that the more people know what I am, the more likely my superiors will discover my transgression.” 

“What was your transgression? Getting caught by the demon?” 

“I was only supposed to observe. I was not to get involved.” 

“Yeah but there was a demon. If you’re actually an angel then killing demons has gotta be like your number one gig.” 

Cas’ eyes softened affectionately, “My orders were to observe.” 

“Do you know why the demon was here?” 

“Yes.” 

“Ok… so why?” he prompted impatiently. 

“He came to find your brother, Sam Winchester.” 

“Sammy?” he asked, voice strangled. He almost dropped Cas in his haste to get back to the motel room. 

“Do not worry. Your brother is safe. The demon was alone.” 

Dean left Cas to lean against the wall of the motel, dropping his room key he was shaking so hard, in such a hurry to check on Sammy. He swore and scooped it up, getting the key in the lock and flinging open the door. 

“Sammy!” relief flooded his body when he saw his brother sitting on the motel bed where he’d left him, studying for his dumb history test. 

“What Dean? Stooooop” he whined, annoyed and confused when Dean rushed in and threw his arms around him, crushing him in a hug. 

“Nothing happened while I was gone?” 

“No, of course not, is that blood on your jacket?” Sam shoved him off and stood up, “Dean what’s going on?” 

“There was a - wait- dammit,” he shoved Sam back onto the bed and grabbed his bag, rifling wildly through it and storming back outside with a gun and flask. Sam, of course, followed him.

He leveled the gun at Cas, who stared at it, still leaning all bloody on the wall. Dean opened the flask and tossed some of the holy water on him. 

Nothing happened. 

“Oh.” 

“...Did you think that I was another demon tricking you?” Cas asked, tilting his head. 

“Yeah, sort of.” 

Cas did not look offended, “Now that you know I am not, perhaps… I could sit down. I fear I may fall.” 

“Oh, right.” Dean shoved his gun in the back of his jeans and helped Cas inside, setting him down on his bed. Cas fell backwards against the pillows and closed his eyes. 

“Dean, who is this?” Sam asked, looking around his brother at the pale, bloody boy on the bed. 

“My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord.” 

Sam looked at Dean for confirmation. Dean didn’t know if he could confirm, he shrugged, “He ganked a demon.” 

“A demon?! Like a real one? We gotta call dad.” 

Cas closed his eyes in resignation. 

Dean could feel that it was a mistake while he made it, but that didn’t stop him. For no reason he could articulate he went way out on a limb for this kid who said he was an angel and killed demons, “Don’t call dad. Cas asked me not to.” 

“Dean,” Sam warned. 

Dean didn’t really need to know what he was going to say, obviously a monster, and Cas was definitely not human, asking him not to call his dad should be a red flag. But he ignored it. 

“Come on, you gotta help me, Sam, there’s a body in the alley, we gotta get rid of it.” 

“No one will know the body is a demon,” Cas said, “You can allow the police to find it.” 

“Hey, dumbass, if you don’t want my dad to know you’re here we better not let it get out that there’s a dead guy with burned out eyes behind our motel.” 

“Oh… yes, that is… very good thinking. Normally, I would be of assistance.” 

“Just stay here, I’ll patch you up when we get back.” 

Sam fidgeted, leaving this guy behind in the room, but followed Dean who took the car his dad had thankfully left for them and backed it up to the alley. Together, he and Sam managed to drag the giant guy down the alley and dump him into the trunk. At the last minute, Dean thought to grab the grocery bag and toss it into the back seat. 

He knew how to do this, he’d done it with his dad a hundred times. 

“Do you think he’s really an angel?” Sam asked while they drove out of town. 

“No, course not.” 

Sam fiddled with the radio, “Yeah you do… or you’d have called dad right away.” 

Dean tried to look tough and glanced down at his brother but didn’t tell him that Cas had said the demon had come hunting _him_. 

It was late when they got back to the motel room and both of them were covered in dirt and smelled like burned hair. 

“Dean, you’ve returned,” was the first thing Cas said when they came inside. Dean blushed. 

“Yeah, it’s my friggen room, where did you think I was gonna go? Go take a shower, Sam, you smell like ass.” 

“ _You_ smell like ass,” Sam retorted, shoving him a little, but he wasted no time going to wash up. 

“Alright, angel, time to get you cleaned up. Can you sit up?” 

“Yes,” Cas said and shimmied up the bed until he could sit, leaning on the headboard, yelping in pain.

“I think you broke some ribs,” Dean said, getting a wash rag and wetting it in the little sink by the microwave, “Not a lot that I can do about that.” 

He sat next to him and gently washed the blood off of Cas’ face, “He got you good.” 

Cas grinned, “I got him better.” 

Dean laughed helplessly, “Damn right you did.” 

Cas closed his eyes as Dean cleaned him up, “I will heal more quickly than a human, but I cannot call upon Heaven’s power to aid me.” 

“Or they’ll know you helped?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why did you help?” he asked, getting the last of the blood off of Cas’ face.

Cas met his eyes, “I - I was supposed to allow them to take Sam. I was sent to observe weeks ago. As part of my training before I am assigned a garrison.” 

“You’ve been watching us for weeks? Creep.” 

He tilted his head again and Dean tried to remain mad at him, “I do not know why that upsets you, Dean, that is what angels do.” 

“Yeah, so why’d you step in? Because you’re such a good fighter?” 

Cas glared at him, “I beat the demon didn’t I?” 

“Barely, got your ass kicked.” 

Cas looked at the dark window, glowering. 

“Alright, come on, don’t be like that. Why’d you jump the demon?’ 

He fidgeted and then looked back at Dean, “In my time observing you… I saw how well you cared for Sam. What you are willing to bear for his well being.” 

Dean went scarlet, now faced with what this angel of the Lord must have seen. It hadn’t been dad’s fault, Cas wouldn’t understand. 

Cas met Dean’s eyes, “I could not allow your sacrifice to be in vain.” 

He found himself trembling, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Castiel’s gaze transfixed him. 

“You saved Sam for _me_?” 

“Yes.” 

Cas lifted his hand to Dean’s face, and they were mirrored, Dean touching Castie’s cheek and Cas touching his. They stared at each other in mutual, mirrored veneration.

Dean bit his lip, then acted before he could think through the implications, he leaned forward and kissed him. 

Cas was still for a second then his hand came up to hold curl into Dean’s jacket collar and hold him where he was. The lightbulb in the lamp by the table, the tv screen, and the window by the door all shattered at the same time, car alarms going off all down the parking lot. 

Dean jerked back, “What the hell!” 

Cas couldn’t take his eyes off of him, he lifted his hand without looking away and snapped his fingers. The cars quieted and the shattered glass repaired itself. 

“Did you do that?” 

Cas nodded mutely. 

“Dean?!” Sam yelled from the bathroom. 

Dean jumped up, “You ok?” 

Sam poked his damp head out, wrapped up in a big towel, “Yeah, what happened.” 

“Don’t worry about it, just trying to sew up Cas.” 

“Is he ok?” 

“Yeah, he’s fine. Get your pajamas on.” 

Sam nodded and closed the door again. 

Dean sat back down, not making eye contact and touched the hem of Cas’ shirt, “You gotta take this off if you want me to patch you up.” 

Cas painfully lifted his arms and let Dean help him out of his shirt. He had a stab wound on his side that pulsed red. If Dean needed any proof after the light show that he wasn’t a human this was it, if he were a kid, this would have killed him. 

Dean unzipped the med pack and laced a needle to sew it closed, “This is gonna hurt.”

Cas nodded, “I will tolerate it.” 

Dean gritted his teeth and began sewing Cas up like he’d sewn his dad up a thousand times, “Hey… can I ask you a favor?” 

“Of course, Dean,” Cas answered quickly. 

“Don’t tell anybody about that.” 

“About the wound? I was not planning to advertise my state of weakness.” 

“No. The other thing.” 

“Oh,” his eyes widened for a moment, “As you wish.” 

Sam came out of the bathroom in his pajamas and sat on his own bed, looking at Cas curiously. 

Dean fidgeted, then finished taping a bandage over his wound, “Ok, that’s the best I’ve got. I’m gonna go wash this mud and stuff off.” 

He glanced at Cas again then disappeared into the bathroom. When he returned in a clean t-shirt and sweatpants Sam was peppering Cas with questions about heaven, which Cas was politely answering while trying not to drift to sleep. 

“Sammy, let the guy rest. A demon nearly demolished him.” 

Cas glared at Dean again but blushed when Dean winked, “I- I don’t normally need sleep but… it seems I may in my current state.” 

“No shit, I’m gonna make Sammy something to eat, do you eat?” 

“No. But I will- I will rest.” He let his head fall back onto the pillows. 

Dean wanted to stare but turned away, getting the groceries from the car and making Sam a PB&J sandwich. 

Dean couldn’t sleep all night, he let Cas have the other bed and made Sam share. Sam was out like a light but Dean just stayed up, watching Cas sleep. 

Cas woke up just before dawn, Dean could swear his blue eyes glowed. 

“Hello, Dean,” he said, voice gritty from sleep, “Why aren’t you asleep.” 

“I’ve just been thinking, you feeling ok?” 

“Yes, I believe I will be able to return to Heaven soon.” 

“You sure? You were pretty beat up.” 

Cas sat up and pulled up his shirt, peeling back the bandage to reveal healthy, unmarred skin, “Yes, it appears your tending did me well.” 

“Jesus, barely worth the stitches.” 

Cas smiled, “But I am glad for them all the same.” 

Dean glanced at his little brother snoring beside him, “Can we talk outside?” 

“Certainly.” 

Dean got up and shoved his feet into his boots, leading Cas outside to a dark part of the motel parking lot.

“You’re going to go?” 

“Yes, I must.” 

“Will you ever come back?”

He hesitated, “I cannot promise that.” 

Dean looked at his boots, “Yeah, sure, whatever.” 

“You must understand, were it my choice, I would. You do not get to choose where you go next, do you?” 

“...No, yeah you’re right.” 

“I will try. I would like to see you again.” 

“If you’re sent to observe me, let me know.” 

“If my superiors are with me, I may not be able to speak with you.” 

“Get creative… bye then… I guess.” 

Cas bit his lip, his hand shot out and took Dean’s, “Dean… if you ever need me… I will hear your prayers.” 

“I can pray to you?” 

“Yes, and I will come if you ask it of me, if you truly need my help.”

“What if you got orders to stay away?” 

Cas looked into his eyes, “It does not matter, if you need me, I will come to you.” 

“Jeez, Cas,” Dean said, blushing furiously and glancing around the empty parking lot to make sure they were alone.

“I need to go,” Cas said, but tilted his head and looked inquiringly at Dean instead of leaving, hand still holding Dean’s.

“Don’t start all the car alarms this time,” Dean said. 

Cas smiled and took that as assent to pull Dean to him and kiss him again. Dean wrapped his arms around him and Cas held Dean tightly. Dean felt like the world was spinning around them. Cas tasted the way the stars looked out in the middle of nowhere. He made Dean’s head buzz and his blood surge. 

Cas broke away, “I must go. Goodbye, Dean.” 

There was a rush of wings, and Dean was left alone in the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean kicked the radiator again to get it to come back to life. It shuddered and choked out a little warm air and Dean tugged Sam over to hold his hands out in front of it.

“Stupid thing,” Dean grumbled, zipping up his jacket, annoyed he had to wear it inside a gross little motel room.

“Can we go get something to eat?” Sam asked, “Might be warmer at a restaurant or even just a grocery store.” 

“No, let’s stay here,” Dean said uncharacteristically, “it’ll warm up.” 

“Dean, it’s like four degrees outside, and snowing.” 

“Yeah, an even better reason to stay in.” 

“I’m really cold. And hungry.” 

Dean grimaced, “I know you are, Sammy.” 

“...Dean?” Sam asked, unsure. 

“What?” he snapped, “Don’t you have a book to read or something.” 

“Are we out of money? Dad won’t be back for like two weeks.” 

“No, I’ll figure something out.” 

“No or you’ll figure something out?” Sam asked.

“I’ll figure something out. Do your homework.” 

“What are you gonna do? Don’t steal again.” 

“Why not?” 

“Dean… it sucked when you were in that group home… I don’t wanna be alone again.” 

Dean was flooded with a rush of emotions for his baby brother and wanted to scoop him up and kiss his stupid floppy hair and hug him like a kid. But he resisted and acted like a man about it, punching Sam’s shoulder, “I won’t get caught.” 

“Be careful, Dean.” 

Dean got up and headed out into the freezing Michigan winter. Maybe he could con his way into a bar and try to hustle pool again. He couldn’t steal food for the whole week if they didn’t have a car to skip town. He shoved his hands in his pockets and chewed his lip. Bar it was.

He went up the block and flipped up his collar, hoping it would make him look older. 

“Hey, man,” he said, nodding to the guy at the door, “Forgot my ID.” 

The guy laughed, “Your highschool ID?” 

Dean made a face, “Thanks, that happens when I shave.” 

“Beat it, kid.” 

He swore, “Get fucked.” 

“Go home before I get a cop to come pick you up.” 

Dean scowled and turned away, the easiest option for cash burned. Sammy needed dinner, and he knew one way to make fast cash.

He swore under his breath. Maybe if he went all the way across town he could steal from a convenience store he wouldn’t have to go back to. He shivered. 

If he got caught, he and Sam would both get sent away, and the next time his father got a hold of him he would get the ever-loving shit kicked out of him. Maybe it was time to give this a shot. Making a few hundred at the truck stop sounded easier than losing Sam. At least no one would ever know. 

He turned up the street toward the highway, the icy wind biting at his face. 

“Well,” he muttered under his breath, blushing, not because he was about to go and earn a little food for his brother, but because he was begging, “You said I could pray, Cas, I’m praying. I don’t know what you can do, but I don’t wanna- Maybe you could just walk with me over there. If you’re around.” 

The wind whistled. No one came. 

He felt worse. 

He crossed the street hand headed into the truck stop parking lot. He was gonna do this. It wouldn’t be so bad. 

A big man stepped out of his truck. This guy, maybe, how was he supposed to know?

The man walked straight toward him and Dean came to a halt. He thought he was ready for this. Holy shit. _Holy Shit_. He could just turn and run. He could make it. He’d outrun werewolves. He froze. 

The big man, burly and six and a half feet tall, flannel stretched around his muscles, reached out and seized Dean’s arm. 

Dean had a knife. He’d killed monsters. He just had to reach into his pocket and get it. 

The man blinked at him. Dean blinked back. 

He waited for the man to pull him or hit him or something. He didn’t.

Dean looked at him, confused. Now that he was this close he looked addled, distant. 

“Are you Dean Winchester?” He asked like he had just woken up.

Dean felt his spine turn to ice, “Ye-no- what’s it to you?”

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out three hundred bucks. He pressed it into Dean’s hand. 

“Take it.” 

“Huh?” 

“Take it, it’s yours.” 

“What the hell do you mean, it’s mine?” 

“An angel spoke to me.” 

Blood rushed to Dean’s head, “What did he say?” 

“He said, ‘Aid Dean Winchester.’ Take it.” 

Dean took the money and shoved it into his pocket, “Thanks. Thank you.” 

The man nodded blankly and turned back to his truck. 

Dean stood for a moment in the blistering cold, wad of cash warm in his pocket, then turned back and walked away from the truck stop toward the grocery story.

### 

Dean lay in the smelly motel bed and shook. He was gone. Sammy was gone. And he wasn’t going to come back. He was gone on his watch and he wasn’t ever coming back. What if they never found him. 

There’d been close calls before sure, where Sam had been in danger or late home from school. But this was different. He’d left a note. Dean was supposed to be looking after him and he left a note and said he wasn’t ever coming back. 

Dean had been gone for less than two hours, trying to get the sister of the guy who’d gotten chewed up by some sort of monster to spill more information. He even got the information. He’d been proud of himself damnit. 

He shoved his bruised face into the pillows until it stung. Sammy was on his own. Anything could happen to him and nobody would be there to stop it. How stupid was he?! A demon had come hunting him down once, who said another demon wouldn’t take advantage of this and grab him while he was all alone. 

“Please,” he whispered into his hands, blood from his nose dripping onto his fingers, “Please. Please Cas, keep him safe. Please.” 

Nothing happened. 

“Cas, Jesus Christ listen to me.” 

He bit his bottom lip when his dad shifted in the bed a few feet away from his own. 

He got up and slid on his boots and jacket and went outside to sit on the hood of the car. 

“Cas, come on, I know you’re here. Please,” he muttered, “You gotta give me something, man.” 

He didn’t know what he expected, a whoosh of air and Cas to be sitting next to him? He also didn’t know what he wanted Cas to do when he got here. Tell him where to find Sammy, or promise to keep Sammy safe. Or comfort him and maybe kiss him again. 

“Cas? I miss you, buddy. I didn’t even get to see you last time. Just… is Sammy ok? Do you know? Can you give me a sign or something?” 

The streetlight flickered. 

“That you?” He asked, “Probably not. Probably just… a light that’s going out.”

### 

Dean limped out of the Impala back to his lonely motel room, hand pressed to his ribs. His hands shook so badly he barely got his door open. He slammed it shut and locked it, then crumpled to the bed. He flipped over to his back and groaned, finding that it hurt his ribs just as much to be on his back than on his belly. 

He squeezed his eyes shut for a minute then sat up, pressing the blanket against his wounds. He shuddered and sat up, scrabbling at the zipper on his bag to get his med kit. He needed to sew himself up. It seemed impossible to get his shirt off, thread the needle, and sew up his ripped skin. He could feel his blood soaking the blanket. 

“Freaking werewolves,” he whined, letting himself pout only because he was alone. Oh he was bleeding a lot. Maybe too much. Maybe this was it.

He should get his phone, try to call his dad. Sammy was at Stanford, he couldn’t help. And he wouldn’t want to hear his big brother die over the phone. His phone was in his jacket across the room anyway, might as well be a mile away. 

“I can’t do this,” he complained, hands shaking too much to thread the sutures. 

“Then let me.” 

Dean whipped around and gasped in pain, almost fainting how bad it hurt. Still, he managed to smile a bloody smile at Castiel, “Hey, Cas.” 

“Hello, Dean.”

“It’s been awhile.” 

“Yes. Years.”

“Am I gonna die?” 

“Probably not. You are bleeding a lot… you may have, with no medical attention.” 

Dean handed over the needle and sutures, “Here you go then, if you wanna help. Sew me up.”

“I don’t need these,” Cas sat next to him and cupped Dean’s cheek in his hand. Blue light burned through his body and he felt his wounds heal and the drying blood disappear. 

“Woah,” he said, smiling, “Didn’t expect you, Cas. Didn’t even pray for you this time.” 

“I know. I pay particular attention when you are sent to hunt on your own. Three werewolves was a hefty task with no companion.” 

“Whatever, I managed it.” 

Cas sat beside him and left his hand on his face, fond as anything, “Barely, you got your ass kicked.” 

Dean laughed, “Alright, I sort of got my ass kicked. I’m all better now, thanks to you. I ought to reward you.” 

Dean thought his meaning was obvious, but Cas clearly did not as he tilted his head in confusion, “Reward? I am not in need of a reward. I would find most valuables useless, you should save them.” 

“Not what I’m talking about, Cas.” He waggled his brows, “We’re here, alone. Can any of your keepers see you?” 

“No.” 

“Good,” Dean said and kissed him. 

It wasn’t like the kisses before, sweet and chaste and full of adoration. It was rougher and wanting. Cas shoved him back hard against the bed, hand on his jaw. 

Dean grinned at him, “Not acting much like an angel, angel.” 

“No, I am not,” Cas said and kissed him again, body bearing down on him. 

Dean slid his hands up Cas’ shirt and held his waist, tongues sliding together

Cas pulled Dean’s leg up and Dean hooked it around Cas’ waist. 

“I heard you praying to me,” Cas growled into Dean’s ear.

“Which times?” 

“You know which times,” he said, kissing him again. 

“You heard that?” Dean asked, grinning while he blushed. 

“Yes.” 

Dean wasn’t exactly inexperienced, but he had never felt this sort of stirring in his chest before like he did looking up at Cas. He felt like such a _girl_ but he pushed Cas back, wanting to _look_ at him. He almost hated himself for it. How many chances was he gonna have for this? 

“Cas?” he said, voice breaking. 

Cas’ eyes cooled and he ran his hand through Dean’s hair, “Yes, Dean?” 

“Why do you keep turning up?” 

Cas laid down on the bed and pulled Dean into his arms, “That is almost the opposite of the question I believed you were going to ask.” 

“What’d you think I was gonna ask.” 

Cas kissed him and pulled the blankets over them, brushing his fingers through his hair, “Dean... I’m sorry for the times I have not been able to come.” 

“It’s- it’s alright. Heaven stuff right?” 

“Yes,” he said, eager when Dean looked at him in understanding, “They have been with me at every moment. I wanted to come before you were hurt, I could not. I only just got away.” 

“Are you gonna be in trouble when you get back?” 

Cas tucked Dean so close that his head was snuggled under Cas’ chin, “Yes.” 

“...Can you run away, Cas? Come with me.”

Cas pulled him up and kissed him, snaking their legs together, “Maybe we could hunt together. Would you like that, Dean?” 

Dean shivered and snuggled closer. Cas had already seen him at his worst, why not his weakest too? “You wanna hunt with me?” 

“I am a warrior of the Lord. I think I may be good at it.” 

“You will be good at it.” 

Dean laid his head on Cas’ chest, laying there with him for a long time in silence. 

“You can’t really stay right? The other angels, your superiors, they’ll come looking for you, drag you back.” 

Cas held him close, “Yes… they will… always drag me back.” 

“Can you stay til morning?” 

“I hope so.” 

“Can we pretend til then?” 

“Yes, Dean,” He kissed him and held him in his arms, “And in the morning… in the morning I will join you for your next case and we will hunt together.” 

Of course, in the morning, Dean drove away from the motel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I caved. I have more to write on this one I guess. Next chapter might get a racier. Let me know what you think!!

**Author's Note:**

> I THINK this is the end of this story?? More chapters may come if I inspiration strikes me I guess.


End file.
